Alice and the Magic Book
by ALICEandra624
Summary: What happens when Alice has control of a magic book that can make reality any story. Well nothing good comes from it. Emmett Stupidity involved
1. Chapter 1: Emmett Finds the Book

**Alice and the Magic Book**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. –sniff-

A/N: Hey this is ALICEandra624 with my awesome co writer who is also a very good friend of mine!

Co Writer: Aw, that's so sweet. You still owe me those five bucks yah know.

ALICEandra624: Yah I kinda figured. Well, enjoy the story.

**Ch. 1**

**Emmett Finds the Book**

Emmett's POV

"Jasper? Rose? Bella? Anyone?" I asked as I walked around.

'Why is everyone hiding from me?! Just because we're playing Hide-and-Seek! The nerve of some people!'

While I was thinking, I realized something, I was thinking! Something somewhat smart… Well, not really but close enough.

Then, I heard a snicker. 'Ah ha! Edwards read my mind and laughed at my thoughts, but his know-it-all-ness has failed him because I know where he's hiding. Now I will slowly walk towards the so-called tree without saying a sound so he doesn't know I'm coming. Ha! Dumb Edward! He'll never know what's coming. Mua-ha-ha!

Suddenly, I saw a flash of gold. Oh come on! That's the 326th time today! Stupid Edward, with his mind reading/fast running.

Jasper's POV

"You know by now, Emmett should at least have a clue where we are. I mean we've been up here for three days." I said.

"Oh Jasper, poor, naïve,naïve,little Jasper. Oh course he doesn't know where we are! He interrogated a pebble yesterday asking it where we were hiding. I'm preety sure the boy doesn't have a clue." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "Anyways, do you have a six?"

"Nope, go fish."

I looked down and saw Emmett interrogating a bush this time. Poor Emmett. I looked sideways and saw Jacob and Seth coming towards Emmett pulling two chairs rather loudly, while munching on Doritos.

"Sup Emmett" Seth said in a loud voice.

"Shh! Be quiet, Seth. I think the bush is cracking and is gonna tell me where everyone is." Emmett said.

Oh,ok, good luck with that," Jake with that.

"Wait a second," Emmett said and Jake and Seth froze, "Oh never mind."

Jake and Seth set up their chairs and started eating chips.

Jake turned to Seth and asked," Don't we need a disguise?"

"Oh yeah," Seth began as he pulled two leaves from a tree and gave one to him ."Here"

Jake shrugged and put the leaf in front of his face as Emmett spun around. He circled the two boys and said, "No suspicious activity here."

I sighed. 'Poor Emmett'

I once again looked to Rosalie.

"Do you think we should help him?" I asked.

Rosalie, who had an acorn in her hand said," I'm already one step ahead of you"

She threw the acorn and it hit Emmett square in the eye.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled.

He then looked up and saw us.

"I'll get you!" he yelled as he grabbed a rock.

Using his bad hand-eye coordination he threw the rock at a squirrel.

Angry, the squirrel started muttering things at Emmett that were not appropriate for young children's ears.

Finally, the fuming squirrel yelled,"Battle stations!" Suddenly, around Rosalie and me, millions of squirrels popped up, acorns in hand ready to fire. I tried sending calm waves towards them, but they were to angry- They pelted my stupid brother until we couldn't see him anymore. I saw Seth and Jacob laughing their heads off.

Then, everyone who was playing came out of their hiding places and burst out laughing. We all headed into the house, leaving Alice and Emmett behind.

Alice's POV

I was laughing like crazy trying to get some oxygen into my lungs- Emmett's freakishly large head popped out of them was stuck in his giant nose. This only made me laugh harder.

"I'm gonna get them," Emmett said. He got up and ran towards the door, but tripped on something.

Emmett picked up the item and said, "Oh, a book. Well no use for me. I mean if it could make me an ice cream Sundae."

I widened my eyes when I saw an ice cream sundae appear in his big hands.

"Uh…, Emmett" I began.

"Alice shush! I am imagining what this experience would be like."

"But, Emmett!" I yelled.

"Alice, say no more- I know that we have the same imagination and we were meant to be, but I'm a married man and you're a married women, plus," he leaned in close to me and looked to the house" we wouldn't want to break Jazzykinz' heart, now would we."

"Emmett first of all we will never, I mean never ever in the life that we are not living be together. Second of all the sundae!

"I know its how our life is like. You the unique little cherry right on top while I, I, am the hot melting fudge right below you. And the nuts are the people trying to keep us apart." Emmett said.

"There are four things wrong with what you just said: Number 1, we are not living. Number 2, I love Jasper, Number 3, fudge describes dog poo, and number four, your the one that's nuts Emmett."

"I know that's the way I feel about you"

"Did you just call me dog poo."

"Yes, Yes I did. Now go Alice go live your happy fantasy life and put your dreams of us to bed before Rosalie hears about this and take this book in memory of at me."

"Oh, I'm putting something to sleep" I said raising my fist.

"Now go" Emmett said dreamily as he skipped into the house.

"Weirdo!" I said.

"Well might as well have some fun with this right." Alice said evilly.

Suddenly the title The Wizard of Oz appeared on the cover.

"Alice were you just flirting with Emmett" Rosalie yelled from the house.

"No" I yelled.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice and her Schemes

AN: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. Well, anyways here is Chapter 2 Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

**Alice and her Schemes**

**Alice's POV:**

Well, well, well. Emmett did something stupid. Surprise, surprise. But this time it's to **my** benefit and everyone else in the houses misfortune.

I ran into the house and everyone was in the living room where Rosalie and Jacob were having one of their hourly "discussions" as they called it, but me and everyone else called it arguing. The only thing those two have in common is that they both care about Nessie's well being.

Jacob ended their discussion by saying, "I'm moving in and that's that!"

"Hey where are Carlisle and Esme?"I asked.

"They're out, they said they would be back around 8 p.m. tomorrow," Bella responded.

"Perfect," I said. 'Now all I need is to figure out how this thing works.' I thought.

"Figure out how what works?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said slowly, "And just in case you think I'm up to something, I'm not so you don't have check or anything."

Everyone stared at me in suspicion.

"Okay," Emmett said completely thinking that nothing's up. 'Wow he is stupid.'

"We know" Edward said.

I ran upstairs to the library and sat on a couch.

"Now let's see, how do you work?" I said aloud because I was too far from everyone for them to hear me.

Suddenly the book opened and I was sucked inside.

**Bella's POV:**

'Well, this can't be good Alice is up to something and I'm in the house at the moment. Nothing good can come of this.'

**Emmett's POV:**

'Potato'

**Edward's POV:**

'Oh, Emmett you're so stupid'

**Alice's POV:**

I jumped back out of the book. "Wow!"

"Sweet, I can make the book whatever I want it to be and trap people inside and it will make anything I want appear."

"Now it's time to annoy everyone in the house."

10 Minutes Later

**Edward's POV:**

Alice has been gone for a while. This is bad. Very, **very** bad. I think she's sinking another large ship. Maybe she's arguing with another German.

"Bye you guys." Seth said. "I gotta go home. Mom's makin' fried chicken."

I always liked that boy. Always so positive even for his age.

"Hey guys come upstairs to the library for a sec," Alice yelled.

'Well, this can't be good.'

As everyone else got up and left, I stayed planted in my seat.

Bella sensed my absence and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Not wanting to leave Bella alone with the madness called my sister, I reluctantly got up and trudged up the stairs to the library.

"This better be good Alice," Rosalie said clearly annoyed.

"Oh, it's good. I just found something amazing." Alice replied.

"You found the rotten banana I hid in Jasper's underwear drawer!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper yelled suddenly furious.

"Oh Emmett," I said as I snickered.

Jasper turned and gave me an evil look, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead………. Well, dead again anyways.

"So, my little darling what is it you want us to see?" Jasper asked suddenly looking like Mr. Lover Boy.

"Well, if I were to say ….. Do something irksome and diabolical in about 45 seconds would you get mad at me?" Alice asked innocently opposite of the demon she was.

"I would never get mad at you no matter what you do. But out of curiosity why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason" Alice said quickly.

''Here check it out" she said. She opened a book and then suddenly we were sucked into the book.

**Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes and looked around. The library was gone and I was at a place that looked like a rainbow threw up. Then Nessie exclaimed, "Are we in the story The Wizard of Oz." Suddenly I heard someone in the distance shriek. "**ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while. I promise I will write more often.

ALICEandra624: Hey guys this is ALICEandra624 I just wanted to tell you that I know have another account. In my account ALICEandra624 are all the stories I've written with my awesome Co writer.

Co writer: Except for the cheese story. I mean who writes about cheese.

ALICEandra624: Shush. Anyways my other account , has stories I've written by myself.

Co writer: Cheese really?

ALICEandra624:Quiet! Anyways check out our other stories.

Co writer: Cheese. Haha

ALICEandra624: That's it I'm leaving!

Co writer: A story about cheese. Really

ALICEandra624: That's it get off the internet.

Co writer: Fine. Oh please review. Cheese. HAHA

ALICEandra624: Now.

Co writer: Gosh pushy. Well bye.


	3. Sorry! author's note! :

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so (infinity so's later) sorry about my lack of updates. I guess I should explain myself:

School!!!!!! I love my teachers, but I don't have time to update. I have to keep my grades up if I want to get to a wonderful high school (ex. Mast Academy, La Salle, ect.)

Vacations! I love freedom and reading fanfiction on vacay. It's just how I do. Can't last a day without it. And I'm going to Colorado to ski mañana! Wish me luck that I don't fall of the mountain.

CoWriter and I can't meet up!!! Even though your favorite co-writer and I go to the same school, we have this thing where we basically have writing fanfiction as a taboo. (Weird, I know, but that's how life works! :P)

Those plot bunnies aren't biting hard enough!!!!!!!! ):3

I know that it will be hard to forgive me, but pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssse (doing pathetic puppy pout) do!!! I will update this month, I swear on the River Styx!!! I luv you guys!!!!!!!

ALICEandra624


End file.
